pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Enemy reel
The enemy reel is a video sequence that plays at the end of Pikmin 1 after you successfully complete the game. It shows brief clips of each enemy in the game and then pauses to give its name and some details. In this way it is similar to the Piklopedia that appeared in Pikmin 2. The enemies appear in alphabetical order with the exception of the Swooping Snitchbug which appears to have been placed out of order by a programming error. As a note, some of the enemies in the reel seem to appear in locations that that they do not normally appear in, in both the main game and the challenge mode. Reel Image:Reel1 Armored Cannon Beetle.png| Armored Cannon Beetle This migrant lithopod has developed a stronger carapace than its relatives. Image:Reel2 Beady Long Legs.png| Beady Long Legs Waxy secretions form this creature's distinctive armored shell. Image:Reel3 Breadbug.png| Breadbug This creature's thick hide protects it from most attackers. Image:Reel4 Burrowing Snagret.png| Burrowing Snagret The bluish hue of its feathers distinguishes it from the burrowing snarrow. Image:Reel5 Candypop Bud.png| Candypop Bud Could this be the next step in Pikmin evolution? Like the Pikmin themselves, it has many mysteries. Image:Reel6 Dwarf Bulbear.png| Dwarf Bulbear A bulbear at an early stage of development in its life-cycle, this specimen appears to be nearly fully developed. Image:Reel7 Dwarf Bulborb.png| Dwarf Bulborb Although similar in appearance to bulborbs, these belong to a totally different species. Image:Reel8 Emperor Bulblax.png| Emperor Bulblax This massive grub-dog buries itself when hunting. Image:Reel9 Fiery Blowhog.png| Fiery Blowhog This creature expels a combustible phosphor that ignites at moderate temperatures. Image:Reel10 Swooping Snitchbug.png| Swooping Snitchbug This rare species uses its antennae as wings. Image:Reel11 Goolix.png| Goolix A watery gelatinous membrane protects this creature's nervous system. Image:Reel12 Honeywisp.png| Honeywisp This creature collects nectar for the larvae waiting in its nest. Image:Reel13 Iridescent Flint Beetle.png| Iridescent Flint Beetle This forager stores undigested pellets in its stomach for winter. Image:Reel14 Mamuta.png| Mamuta This creature seems fond of flowers, but only for their decorative properties. Image:Reel15 Pearly Clamclamp.png| Pearly Clamclamp Though beautiful, this mollusk's pearls are thin and fragile. Image:Reel16 Pellet Posy.png| Pellet Posy This sparsely growing plant is able to crystallize nectar into round pellets. Image:Reel17 Puffstool.png| Puffstool Many consider this walking fungus a delicacy. Image:Reel18 Puffy Blowhog.png| Puffy Blowhog Instead of breathing fire, this species uses its hydrogen to float. Image:Reel19 Sheargrub.png| Sheargrub Males of this species are purple and have an armored head. Image:Reel20 Shearwig.png| Shearwig The males of this species are able to fly, but the females remain underground. Image:Reel21 Smoky Progg.png| Smoky Progg Thought to be a malformed larval Mamuta. Image:Reel22 Spotty Bulbear.png| Spotty Bulbear This rare subspecies of bulborb has a certain indefatigability. Image:Reel23 Spotty Bulborb.png| Spotty Bulborb This nocturnal hunter feeds mostly on small animals returning to their nests at night. Image:Reel24 Water Dumple.png| Water Dumple This aquatic creature is a close relative of the bulborb. Image:Reel25 Wogpole.png| Wogpole This creature appears to be a newborn yellow wollywog in tadpole form. Image:Reel26 Wollywog.png| Wollywog This creature's coloration results from remaining sheltered in its cavernous dwelling. Image:Reel27 Yellow Wollywog.png| Yellow Wollywog After evolution led to the development of its specialized jumping ability, this amphibian actually lost much of its ability to swim. Video [[Video:Pikmin Creature Montage|thumb|300px|left|The Enemy Reel.]] [[Video:NPC Pikmin Ending, High Scores, Credits, And Creature Montage|thumb|300px|right|The Enemy Reel from NPC! version. The Reel stars at 4:55. Note the flowered background.]]